A number of devices may be implemented with voids (such as, e.g., a chamber or channel) within layers of the device. Printheads, for example, may include firing chambers, ink feed slots, or ink channels. Micro-electrical-mechanical systems devices may include air chambers to house components and/or to provide functionality to the devices. In some of these examples, layers may be separated by forming multiple layers and etching voids in the layers and then bonding another layer onto the built-up layers.
all in which various embodiments may be implemented.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.